how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PCool
Welcome Hi, welcome to How I Met Your Mother Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PCool page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JediRogue (Talk) 02:16, December 29, 2011 Hi. hi how are you? -- LatinaloverTX Fine! How are you? PCool 19:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) good. I can't wait for the next week all new episode of how i met your mother. -- LatinaloverTX look all new episode after 46 mintures. -- LatinaloverTX http://how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/Karma Ok, Great! PCool 19:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) hey i need your help-- LatinaloverTX What did you need ? PCool 20:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC) how do i put the karma episode with the rest of the episodes on the season 7 section?LatinaloverTX 20:12, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm. I think you have to add the karma template PCool 20:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to do that LatinaloverTX 20:12, January 13, 2012 (UTC) _______ HI IM NEW!!! -- Insanechip517 Thanks Thank you for all your work on the wiki. It's great to see so many dedicated new contributors since I was last active. If you get a chance, I'd love to get some feedback on the work-in-progress policies (and even existing ones): How I Met Your Mother Wiki:Policy. With so much new blood, it would be great to form a consensus on these and make 'em official. It's also encouraged for users take an interest in all site goings-on so if you see changes you don't like or changes you want to make, feel free to bring them up for discussion with me or at Talk:Wiki Talk. Thanks again and keep up the great work. — Jedi♥Rogue 04:34, February 2, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome :) I Love this wiki. — PCool 12:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC) categories I wouldn't bother with categories that contain less than 3 images generally. I am not really a big fan of intensity with which images are categorized around here but it was a practice before I started stuff. I can maybe set it so the category doesn't even show in the character's info box if it doesn't exist? I also don't think there is a point to putting the episode appearances on characters that only appeared in one episode. I'm actually going to try to make it so the section works like that when I build the layout for the character pages (working on a way to make it so users can make new characters by filling out a form. Feel free to discuss though. Nothing is set in stone. Just don't think you have to add everything to every page just because that is how it used to be all over. — Jedi♥Rogue 16:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, you're right. Maybe we don't need to put the episode appearances on characters that only appeared in one episode =/ .. my mistake — 'PCool '13:19, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Marking Pages for deletion When marking a page for deletion, do not remove the contents of the page. It is based on the contents of the page that a decision will be made whether the page should be deleted or not. Babar Suhail 21:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeaah i know, but some pages are just garbage... — 'PCool '22:06, February 6, 2012 (UTC)